


Long Awake

by badlyinjured



Series: pain molds us [2]
Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Bartosz and Agnes interacting, F/M, Hanno is jealous, Silja is dead in this one, and Adam is a bitch, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlyinjured/pseuds/badlyinjured
Summary: As he got closer to the bed he noticed Agnes was already awake, her vibrant blue eyes snapped at him - You scared me. - She said with a little laugh. His daughter was already 8 and was getting more beautiful everyday.Or Bartosz ponders about his life in the last few years and when finding Agnes who can’t fall asleep, decides to tell her a story about her grandmother, Regina.
Relationships: Bartosz Tiedemann/Silja Tiedemann (past)
Series: pain molds us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832014
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Long Awake

**Author's Note:**

> We had 0 scenes of Bartosz and Agnes in the show and I like to think that while Hanno was being groomed by Adam and Sic Mundus, Bartosz relied a lot on Agnes, and I decided to take her “My grandmother was from Winden, she always talked about this town” line into place here. Since Silja died at her birth, I think the grandmother she was talking about was Regina, since I doubt Bartosz would tell Agnes stories about Hannah. Sorry for any mistakes ;)

Bartosz never liked Sundays. Like every other teenager at his time, Sunday would always come with the ‘last day before school starts again’ feeling. Looking at it now, how he missed those times when hating sundays were his only preoccupation.

Ever since he came to the 20st century, Sunday would be spent differently, playing video games alone at his big house would be replaced by finally having freedom from Jonas, or he likes to be called now: Adam, and getting to spend some free time with his family. Agnes had just turned 8 while Hanno had turned 14 a while ago. Having them in his life was both a blessing and a curse for him.

It has been 7 years since Hannah came into Tannhaus office, surprisingly helding the hand of his late wife Silja. All those years he thought she was only a common girl he found during that hell, that she was the angel that gave purpose to his life and helped him understand his role in Sic Mundus. Starting a family with her had been easy and losing her had been one of the worst days in his life. But as he saw that she was Hannah’s daughter he felt betrayed. He only nodded when the next day he asked Adam where they were and he only said “They are gone already”. He wasn’t an idiot to notice that Jonas for sure had something to do with his meeting with Silja, as well as the births of Hanno and Agnes, who now he was sure who they were and what they would become in the future.

During these 7 years he couldn't help but yearn for simpler times. He sometimes wished he could just go back to when his parents were alive, to when his mother would sing songs for him to sleep or when his father would tell him how one of his employees had done something stupid in the power plant. As quick as these thoughts came to his mind he felt guilty. He had two kids that depended on him, he couldn’t trade this life for his old life, and he wouldn’t. As the years passed and he realised what his role was in this crazy loop, he felt played, betrayed and defeated. If nothing would ever change what was the point?

Bartosz had seen his son in the future. It was crazy to think about how that guy who used to scare him a lot, telling him about the future and showing how to use time machines, was actually Hanno. When he was born he thought it could be just a coincidence but as the years went by, Agnes was born, Hannah appeared in 1911 with young Silja, he didn’t believe in coincidences anymore. That man had made such an impact his life he still got his face engraved in his mind, and seeing how Hanno was growing up to look just like him was very haunting. He still wondered sometimes what would happen in his son’s life to turn him into Noah, but knowing Adam, he has some ideas.

Agnes though was a different story. He had never seen her in the future. He feared his children wouldn’t grow to be close in the future and would often ask Erna to give them some activities to do together, most followed by Hanno complaining how she was only a child and he would prefer doing more adult things. Ever since he married Silja he decided to move out from Tannhaus office and live with her in Erna’s inn. After Hanno was born he used to sleep with him and Silja, but now he and Agnes sleep in the bedroom beside him.

As much as Jonas spent 24/7 working on the God Particle and in Sic Mundus on Sundays their present wasn’t needed. Magnus and Franziska would often go downtown to shop for their little house while he would spend it with his family. As soon as he went to the children’s bedroom he noticed Hanno wasn’t in bed. The bed was already made and he left not even a note saying where he was. It wasn’t needed though, Bartosz knew he went after Adam to teach him about Sic Mundus as he would often go. He knew how much his father didn’t like him being involved with his work and everytime the two talked about it, they would argue. Hanno once asked him if he could do the Emerald Tablet tattoo he had on his chest one day and that led to one of their worst fights ever, with Hanno sleeping on Franziksa and Magnus’ house for three days. He wasn't content in seeing Adam’s growing influence over his son, and remembering their encounter in 2019 he wondered if fighting against it was worth it at all.

As he got closer to the bed he noticed Agnes was already awake, her vibrant blue eyes snapped at him - You scared me. - She said with a little laugh. His daughter was already 8 and was getting more beautiful everyday.

\- Couldn't you sleep? - He asked worried. It was very early in the morning and Agnes would often be found sleeping peacefully every time he came to wake her.

\- The idiot woke me up when he left to do whatever he went to do. - The idiot was how Agnes and Hanno called each other. Bartosz once sat them on a table and told them that were brother and sister and should respect each other, but since he himself never had a sibling he thought it was normal for them to pick on each other.

\- How long has he been gone? - He knew Hanno would often sneak to meet Adam but he didn’t really know how much time they spent together or what they used to do.

\- I don’t know, it was dark. - She said, very displeased. He knew how much she hated to be woken up before the agreed time.

\- Do you want to sleep some more? - Since through the years it was getting more and more difficult to connect with Hanno, he couldn’t help but be more drawn to Agnes. It was such a difficult time when Silja had just died and he had taken care of a 6 year old kid and a newborn. He would forever be grateful to Erna who helped him a lot and was still helping him. All those quiet nights when he would miss home and his wife he felt Agnes' chubby hands holding his hand and he felt he wished to be nowhere else. She was the last present his wife gave him and he chose to never resent her for what happened during her birth. Especially because he still wonders if what he had with Silja was true.

\- I want to sleep but I’m not being able to, I don’t know why. - She said with a face that told him at the moment what she actually wanted.

\- Do you want me to tell you stories to sleep?

\- Yes!!! - She almost yelled with excitement.

\- Ok, so you want stories about what?

\- About grandma!! - He loved how connected she felt to his mother even though they never met, it somehow made him closer to home. She never understood how someone could like Winden like her grandmother used to. She said to him once that his stories helped her imagine a better town for all of them. He never lied to his kids about where he came from and he knew how much she loved listening to him talk about the modern days, what he used to do, what was going on. She always seemed like a girl ahead of her time so it was fitting for her to be intrigued by the things he told.

\- She used to tell me she would suffer a lot as a teen, she felt alone and had no friends. Some of her classmates used to make fun of her because of the clothes she would wear for example. One day a girl who studied with her- He was interrupted.

\- Girls can study in her time? - She asked excited. Going from 2019 to 1888 wasn't easy, he had to adjust to a lot of things but one of the things that hurt the most was not being able to give his daughter the education she deserved. He tried his best to teach her some things, and Franziska would often do the same, since she volunteered to do so, but there wasn’t much he could do.

\- Yes, _my love_ , they can. - He said while touching Agnes’ nose, earning a laugh from her. - Continuing, a girl who studied with her believed in a lie, her and her boyfriend came to your grandma and started to do some bad things with her. But a brave man came and helped her, and you know who it was?

\- I know it was your father, dad! - She said laughing as he had told the story of how his parents met to Agnes countless times.

\- Yes, it was my father…- He couldn't help but smile with her. - He helped her that day and it was love at first sight. My grandmother disappeared not long after and he was the one that took care of her. - He realized now how hard it must have been for his mother to grow up without her parents and how hard it must be for Hanno and Agnes to grow up without their mother. It made him realize how blessed he was to have both parents who loved him and loved each other. He hoped he could stay at his children's lives as much as possible, even if he was starting to realize that maybe he wouldn’t. - She had a hotel, did you know?

\- Like Erna’s Inn??

\- Kind of, but more luxurious. It was in a mansion.

\- Your family owned a mansion dad?

\- Once upon a time they did.... - He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss those times.

\- So you were rich? Don’t you just wish you could go back? - She said reluctantly, as if fearing his answer.

\- Sometimes… but I wouldn’t wish to be in a place without you and your brother. - And right after saying this he kissed her forehead, motioning to leave the room.

\- Nooo, tell me more about her. And I want to fall asleep with you telling me a story remember? - She was very bossy when she wanted to be.

He stayed for a little while on her bed, telling her more stories about Regina, about how she used to curse everyone who didn’t like Winden and wished to leave. He knew that it was easier for his family to love Winden based on their financial status, but it was always nice to see that even though that town had some terrible memories for his mother as a teen, she was able to replace it with good memories with his father and with him. He often thought about what had happened to his parents after the apocalypse, he figured they’d be long dead by now, especially his mom that had cancer. Her love for Winden was something he always admired and he wished he could pass some of that at least to Agnes since Hanno was always quick to ignore anything he said. While he spoke of his mother with great care he noticed that his daughter had finally gotten asleep. 

What he didn’t notice was that Hanno had returned and was quietly watching their exchange for a while clearly not very amused.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Aleksander and Regina never told Bartosz about the shot wound Aleksander had when they met so I didn’t include this part in the story he told Agnes, sorry. I think that maybe Hanno had some bit of jealousy about Agnes' relationship with their father and it all came to play for them hating each other later, him killing Bartosz and leaving her alone in 1921, her joining Claudia's after, etc. Anyway I hope you liked it.


End file.
